


Misery Loves Company

by bavarian_angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two miserable hearts at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spreadthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/gifts).



Nico seriously didn’t know what he was doing here. It wasn‘t like he knew David very well. He‘d been his dad‘s business partner for a couple of years before they had parted on friendly terms and David had started his own company. On top of that you had to consider that this invitation to David‘s wedding had originally been for his father, but as Keke was stuck on the other side of the world right now, obviously scoring the deal of a life time, Nico had to attend in his father‘s name; and it didn‘t really help that he didn‘t know anybody in this place either. So he just kept on sitting here at this table hidden away in a corner, nursing his glass of champagne while counting down the time before he could excuse himself without it being seen as odd.

Jenson didn‘t know what he was doing here. He could probably ask anybody in this room and they would all tell him that it had been a seriously stupid idea to attend the wedding of his ex - especially if it hadn‘t been a relationship with the bride, but rather one with the groom; a relationship nobody knew about except for the participants. However, he hadn‘t been able to say no to David when he had asked. So now, Jenson was stuck here, wallowing in his own misery, hoping he would soon be able to switch the champagne to harder stuff without anybody getting suspicious.

Nico didn‘t know how much time had passed, when he decided to get some fresh air - after all, that strange old lady from the other table had been eyeing him very fondly over last couple of minutes and he definitely didn‘t need to go there. Spotting his chance in form of an open door leading out to a small balcony, Nico quickly got up and walked outside while Mrs. Strange was distracted by her equally strange partner next to her at the table. It was already dark outside, the garden to his feet only light in eerie moonlight. Taking a deep breath of the slightly cool air, Nico decided to only wait a couple more minutes before excusing himself to the newly weds and leaving this miserable place; after all he didn‘t need to be reminded that he‘d probably never experience such a day for himself... Making sure that his car keys were still in his pockets, Nico turned around, wanting to get back inside when he collided with the chest of a taller man who had just decided to come out here to hide as well.

Completely flustered, Jenson looked down at the blonde haired man he had just ran over. Two beautiful green eyes scrutinized him.

“I’m terribly sorry,” the young man mumbled, trying to get past him, but Jenson wouldn’t move past the door way. Something inside him didn’t want him to leave.

“It’s okay. Wouldn’t have thought that somebody else would have the need to get away from such a lovely wedding.” Jenson smiled, waiting for the other man’s reaction. He sincerely hoped that he just didn’t try to hit on yet another heterosexual man; no, really, it was just friendly chatter.

“It’s not my ideal way of spending a Saturday night, to be honest.” The young man seemed to relax a little bit, obviously trying not to look at or touch Jenson in any way, without actually moving away. It seemed like an invisible force was pulling them together.

“But then it is actually a nice night... I mean it’s warm out here and just look at all these stars up there! And I really didn’t want to scare you away or anything,” Jenson acknowledged with a slight grin, finally moving over to the balcony railing, bringing some space between them, “I’m Jenson by the way.”

“Nico...”

Normally he didn’t just tell anybody his name, but there was something about this other man that made Nico feel safe. So without giving it much thought, Nico abandoned his plans to leave early and walked over to Jenson instead. Maybe this night wasn’t so bad after all...


End file.
